The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we held the second Olympic games but with a lot more pain and misery! Duncan won invincibility, but beforehand, in a complicated string of events, Brick tried to eliminate Duncan, Duncan tried to eliminate Mike, Mike tried to eliminate Scarlett and Scarlett used her idol in order o eliminate the extremely popular Jasmine. Ten players remain, and there's no telling what will happen next here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At Boney Island, as Scarlett is playing a game of chess with herself, Mal walks by holding a Chris statue in his hands. Scarlett looked up. Scarlett: "I must admit, I'm impressed!" Mal: "You do realize if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!" Scarlett: (chuckles) "Sure...keep telling yourself that!" As Scarlett went back to her chess game, Mal looked up at the sky. Mal: "Aren't you worried about Duncan over there? If he finds the DVD, we're dead!" Scarlett: "You underestimate me! I think you have the capability of posing as Mike in order to convince the others to not trust that delinquent!" Then Chef arrived on the Boat of Losers to pick the two up. -- At the mess hall, everyone sits down as they listen to Chris. Chris: "Today's challenge is Season 2's Hospital challenge!" Noah: "Okay, I'm out of here!" Noah tried to walk out of the mess hall but Chef blocked the door as he looked at him intimidating. Chris: "Sorry, no quitters, although I question why I brought back three quitters, but whatever. Today's challenge will be mind boggling. Chef, how about you demonstrate!" Chef hit Noah upside the head with a frying pan which shocked everyone. DJ: (Confessional) "I want my mama!" Duncan: "Hey dude! We already did the hospital challenge! Why do it again?" Chris: "That was an act, now this is the real deal." (chuckles) Gwen: (glares) "What's the catch?" Chris: "Well, anyone who will cooperate and survive wins." Then Chris and Chef put on gas masks and threw knock-out as bombs at the players as everyone pass out. Chris: "Okay! Now let's bring them to the health room and test out this new machine on them." Then the ten remaining campers are brought to the beds, strapped on and have helmets on their heads. Chef: "So, what is that?" Chris: "Something called the Mind-O-Drama 3000, where we can see our friends' deepest minds and dreams." Chef: "How much did that cost?" Chris: "Ha! Like I'd actually pay for an expensive machine like this! It's from a local college that teaches science or some nonsense! -- Inside one of their minds, everyone wakes up and looks around and sees many animals floating around. Noah: "If this is their idea of a challenge, then they've really gotten bad at these things!" Brick: "Yeah, where are we?" Chris: (voice) "Your inside someone's mind!" Scarlett: "How is that scientifically possible? You're voice is not scientifically possible!" Chris: (voice) "Says the girl that tried to kill me! Anyway, you aren't exactly inside their minds, it's more like their thoughts!" Brick: "So who's mind are we in?" Chris: (voice) "Take a wild guess!" Everyone turned to Dawn. Dawn: "Don't look at me, my thoughts are less sad than this!" DJ: "She's right, it's my thoughts!" They then see a baby seal and a panda bear angry and floating by. DJ: (groans) "Remind me of my animal curse, I can't get it out of my mind..." Gwen: "Gee, sorry to hear that." Scott: "Heh, I'm not." Then Courtney slap Scott upside the head. Scott: "Ow. What I do?" Dawn: (to DJ) "Maybe you should make peace with those animals." DJ: (sighs) "I'll try." Then DJ floats to the animals as they growl at him. DJ: "Hi guys..." Mike: (to the others) "Uh, anyway how are we going to win this challenge if we're inside this mind world?" Chris: (voice) "If at any point you decide to wake up to the real world, you're out of the challenge!" Gwen: "So then how can we get into the other minds?" Chris: (voice) "There's a door at the end of each mind, except we don't know which mind you'll end up in! Let's just say you'll have plenty of time to bond with each other! (chuckles) "In more ways than one!" They all saw a door in front of them. DJ: "You guys go on ahead, if I'm going to overcome my fear, I'll have to do it on my own!" Brick: "Alright buddy, good luck!" The others went through the door, leaving DJ by himself with the floating animals. DJ walked over to the animals. DJ: "H-Hey guys! It's been a while now!" The animals growled before they started chasing him in circles. -- The rest of the contestants walked out of the door and saw their surroundings. Gwen: "So, where are we?" Brick: "Hey, I know this place. This is military school. Where I became a cadet." General: "Hup, two three four! Hup two three four!" They see a young Brick marching by. Dawn/Courtney: "Awwww...." Y. Brick: (salutes) "Brick MacArtuar reporting for duty, sir!" Mike: "Well, I can see where you get your soldier skills." Brick: "Thanks Mike." Duncan: (glares at Mike and whispers to Scott) "Look at Mal, always acting like Mike and fooling everyone. Sooner or later, he'll backstab him, literally." Scott: "Ha! I wouldn't worry about that guy, since I did got him out last time." Duncan: "Whatever. Still, I got some evidence to show everyone and we're in each other's thoughts, so it's a win-win for us." Scott: "Awesome! Then Mike will be gone and us villains can take over this game!" Duncan: "Sure...that'll be fun!" Scarlett dragged each of the girls into a nearby door. -- They opened the door and saw their surroundings. Courtney: "What was that for?" They all saw a younger version of Dawn meditating on a cloud. Scarlett: "Listen, there's only four girls here and six guys! We've got to start working together or else the guys will pick us off one by one!" Courtney: "Oh come on! Now that's really ridiculous!" Scarlett: "Is it? Is it really? Those guys are pretty close!" Dawn: "Last I checked, Brick disliked Duncan and Scott, and Noah barely talks to anyone!" Gwen: "Besides, even though we broke up, I don't think Duncan will try to eliminate me!" Scarlett: "You can't trust men. They're selfish! They're rude, and the fact that you two are in a relationship with two of them makes me sick!" Gwen/Courtney: "Hey!" Dawn: "Your going a little too far, Scarlett!" Scarlett: "It's true, I mean think about Gwen, does he really miss you, and Courtney, how can you be sure Scott won't betray you?" -- Inside Brick's mind, the other four guys saw a door and entered it. Then they're inside what it looks like a school. Mike: "We're in high school now?" Brick: "Sure looks like it." Then they spot a younger Noah in school, wearing sunglasses, looking cool. Y. Noah: "Hey guys. Just passing by." (smirks at the cheerleaders) "Hello ladies." Then Brick, Mike and DJ (who got back) look at Noah oddly. DJ: "Did I miss anything?" Noah: "Yeah, I was trying to be cool. So what?" Then Mike was laughing hard. Noah: "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off." Mike: "I'm sorry but it was just so priceless!" Noah rolled his eyes. Noah: "Okay then, let's see what your mind is like when we find it." Mike stopped laughing and his eyes widen, when Noah said that. Mike: "....Uh, why don't we check Scott's mind instead." Scott: "...Uh, how about we don't do that!" Brick: "Why? Got something to hide?" Scott: "Maybe..." Suddenly the surroundings changed to a small, poor farm owned by a family of pale redheads. Scott: "Ah come on! How is that even possible? We didn't even go through a door!" From outside, Chris and Chef are laughing as they are monitoring the screens. Chris: (laughing) "I love this remote! Being able to put whatever I want into their thoughts on a whim is awesome!" Chef: "You're going to get sued if your caught!" Chris: "Huh? Didn't hear you, I thought you were just spouting gibberish!" Chef rolled his eyes. Back in Scott's mind, the six guys are walking around to see their surroundings.